I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, the invention relates to error control in a wireless communication system.
II. Related Art
In a wireless communication system, the most precious resource, in terms of both capital cost and system capacity, is often the wireless link itself. Thus, it is important to use the wireless link resources efficiently.